thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 8 - Find Six Dominoes Finding and Training Part 3 before Getting Six Wild Piggies
Here is part eight of Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Master, The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (Both strong) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both smart) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (Both beautiful) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 *Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 11 and 12 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Weasels as The Policemen *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 16 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 17 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Dog *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army *Thomas as Rayman *and more Transcript: *(Casey runs into another room, only to meet some rolling stones, which he dodges, but gets by one, before he climbs up, and races through all of them. He enters a pool room where he climbs up, and hops onto a floating platform, turns into a heavy thing, and rises the water upward. Casey swims underwater to collect the next silver spade, and races into the next room to swim inside, to the next room. He continues to swim round in circles to pick a yellow spade up to regain full health. This swimming goes on until Casey shoots a switch to turn the room around. He dries himself off and runs over the room that he is in) *Casey Jr: There! (races back to the popcorn machine to eat popcorn and turn into Pufferty. He races back and collects two more domiones and collects the next spade) I think this will go on forever. (thinks for a moment and has an idea) Aha! (takes out a transportation watch and transports himself back to the start where he started and does the same thing over until he reaches the next area where he was. He turns a switch around to open a door, slides down a slope into the pool, swims into another area, finds himself in the mouth of a hippopotamous, flies down to knock all the walls down, and climbs upward) *Narrator: Looks like Casey had some hard time trying to find where the domiones were. It seems he's going into the room to fight the Shining Evening Express and his minions. How many could hold off? *Shining Evening Express: Don't move, smarty pants. I'm going to modify you. (activates his red lightsaber as Casey activates his blue lightsabers. Casey easily slashes the weapon out from the diesel's hand, but inadvertentaly causes the Diesel to take out his two guns and shoot at Casey, who swings his lightsabers, and backs them on the guns, causing the diesel to activate his lightsaber, but get it cut off) *Casey Jr: There. Now I can take you in for prison. (puts the diesel in a sack, ties him up, and contacts Tillie to come and pick the Shining Evening Express when he arrives. Casey drops down a hole and collects another domino and swims away from the old teeth and arrives at the same area was in before. He finally transports himself back to the end of the level where he meets up with Tillie once again. Tillie grabs the Shining Evening Express and shakes Casey's hand) *Tillie: Casey darling, once you get the can back, promise me you'll use its powers to become a uscleman. You've got the style, now all you need is the muscles! (she and Casey race back to the South Plain) *Toyland Express: Nice going... just what I really ordered! Look, I've put together a new stick for you, better balanced and more flexible. It's called the pogo stick. (throws the dominoes into the machine) *Rustee Rails: Now remember, Agent Casey, to climb on the pogo stick, jump and hold on. To hit the ground, jump and hit. To get off, jump off and let go. Talk about easy! (jumps on the pogo stick and heads over the fire and hits all the doors when he comes to the end of the track) *Toyland Express: Here's one last thing you'll need for the machine. Energy from six wild piggybanks should do it! Go to the Pressure Cooker to find them! (Casey obeys, runs up the track into the Toyland Express's, jumps on the pogostick to break a hole in the floor, jumps up to collect the next spade, runs through the cave, and arrives at the Pressure Coooker after passing the fire into an unknown office) *Barker: Nahahaha! I reckon you're a bit late for your hero's medal, eh? I bet you know you were standing right at the heart of my Groga Production plant? It is where I cook all sorts of potion with the tonic can and the hyper reactive gas from those contaminated piggies. Not long now before I give all living human beings on this planet a little transformation. Hehehe... Now go along back to your adventure, if you wish... There's nothing looking speeding around in circles like your age. (Casey gasps, crunches his teeth together, and walks grumpily back to his adventure) I'll take those kids to Cyberland Island, and they'll soon make a fool of themselves. (sinister laugh) All aboard! All aboard! The coach leaves the Toyland Express's house for Cyberland. (couples up Garsington Manor to the Sunday Lunch Berwyn Belle, puts two headlamps on the bufferbeam, and the headboard on the top of the engine. A variety of tank engines and tender engines from Titans of Steam, along with the Lunar Railway Character engines aboard) *Narrator: Tillie heard about that wonderful place called Cyberland, and decided she wanted to be. Casey heard the whistle blowing from Garsington Manor, and decided to hop on board the Berwyn Belle train. *(the train is heading along the coast toward Cyberland World. Barker cracks his whip at Garsington Manor, who speeds over the hills in the mighty countryside. Casey Jr is on the end of the train, trying to get over the coaches, but is having trouble, trying to go through the smoke, and is also coughing and spluttering too) *Casey Jr: Well, (sighs) here we go again. (Tillie is on the engine's cab, next to the slyest of the cheeky children, Thomas Billington) *Thomas: My name's Thomas Billington. Who are you? *Tillie: Princess Tillie. *Thomas: Everybody to Cyberland World? *Tillie: Um, no. But, Mr. Jones the Steam gave me-- *Thomas: Me neither. They all say it's a swell joint. No school, no cops. You can tear the joint apart. And no-one will say a word. (Barker cracks his whip on Archie once again) *Tillie: Jones the Steam gave me-- *Thomas: Loaf around, plenty to eat, plenty to drink. And it's all free! *Tillie: Jones the Steam-- *Thomas: Boy, that's the place! I can hardly wait! (Garsington Manor speeds along through the beautiful countryside with Casey running along the rolling of his train and collecting a silver spade until the Manor finally reaches Cyberland World) *Narrator: As the train arrived, Casey picked up the first modified pig. Now Cyberland World is a wonderful place with a station on Casey Jr's world. Whenever children come here to have fun, they find that the island is sometimes cursed, and turn into animals. Whenever animals are in clothing, the clothes get ripped off and animals get thrown into crates for the circus and salt mines. However, at Cyberland world, Tillie joined all those rowdy engines, at breaking windows, smoking cigarettes, staying up late, wrecking furniture, throwing mudballs, and playing pool games. Casey knew that this place wasn't good. *Casey Jr: Look at Tillie, how does she ever expect to be a real girl? (picks up the next silver spade and the next modified pig and is hurt by Cerberus's minions, that also work with the others, and Barker too. He races into a room to shoot a button when he is some flying platforms while jumping on them) This reminds me to get something to eat. Why don't I drop into the club to play some games to keep me cool? (in the games room, Tillie, Thomas, Jenny, Jerry, Kristina, Sally, and Shine are having a game of pool and darts. Fiona has set all ten snooker balls for a game of pool and taken out darts for the next game) Category:UbiSoftFan94